


Life Saver

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Depressed Adam, F/M, One Night Stand, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: This is my first time requesting so ignore me if it’s dumb. Do you write for Adam Sackler? I’d love to read a fic where he sleeps with reader to make Hannah jealous but then feelings happen and he falls for her >:)





	Life Saver

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly changed the story to make it work.

After the fight number 100? 158? 500? with Hannah and not being able to make up or break up for good, Adam roams the streets of Brooklyn until he finds a bar. He observes the brown old door and doubts for a second if it’s worth to throw years of sobriety to the trash.

“Yes, it fucking is” he murmurs as he remembers Hannah’s face and opens the door. He goes straight to the bar, not wanting to use a table so someone feels they can come up and talk to him. The place looks like the rest of the bars on Brooklyn, it’s a random bar, with the typical music, the typical lights, the typical decoration, the typical people.

“One whiskey on the rocks. Johnnie Walker” he tells the bartender and he puts hands-on work to prepare Adam’s drink.

* * *

Twenty minutes pass and Adam is leaning his head on one hand while with the other one twirls around the full glass. Little drops of water slide down the glass as the ice cubes melt. The progress he has made through the years is the only thing that’s stopping him to gulp down this whiskey. He can almost taste the old welcoming flavor of the alcohol on his tongue and how it’ll go straight to his head making him forget everything for a moment.

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink it” someone sits next to him and he’s ready to tell them to fuck off. When he turns his head to the right, he sees a girl with a beer in hand and a timid smile on her face.

“Maybe… I mean, it’s already warm and it’d taste disgusting” he expresses tiredly.

“Or maybe because you’ve been staring at it for the past twenty minutes as if you were debating if it’s a good idea” you take Adam’s glass and drag it to you.

“How do you know I’m an alcoholic?” Adam wonders. He’s not even offended that you took his drink. He’s thankful that someone else made the right choice for him because tonight he can’t.

“You just told me,” you say in a playful tone and after taking a sip of your beer, you gulp down the whiskey.

“Are you sure you aren’t the alcoholic?” Adam mocks you.

“No” you laugh. “I live two blocks down here and sometimes I come to drink one beer before going to bed”.

Adam faintly smiles at how genuinely amused you sounded, your laugh soothes his heart in a comforting way. “Um, listen, could you, maybe, stay here with me for a while? I swear I’m not a fucking creep or anything” he hopes he doesn’t scare you away.

“Sure” you nod your head. “No one should be alone at a bar”.

You and Adam share one hour of pure silence, not an awkward silence, it’s more like both of you saying “I’m right next to you, I’m here for you”. When you finished your beer you ordered a simple water. After a long sigh, you finally speak, “I’m (Y/N), by the way. My place?”

Adam’s mouth curves into a smirk, he was waiting for you to say something like that. “Adam” his smirk grows more and he follows you outside the bar.

* * *

As soon as you open your apartment’s door, your body looks for Adam. There’s no point to pretend you don’t know what he’s doing here. Both of you know it very well. Words are superfluous, so you let your caresses and kisses speak for you. You kiss him passionately and Adam begins to undress you, throwing your clothes around the floor.

He throws you against the mattress with an animalistic groan and then, lays on top of you. His pupils look animal and feral, you’re Redhood and he’s the big wolf who’s gonna eat you whole. And he does acts like a wolf, leaving bites in all your body until he arrives at your pussy and gives it a long stride with his tongue.

“You taste good,” he says as he attacks again with his mouth. He traces big circles on your clit with only the tip of his tongue.

“Adam” you moan and run your fingers through his beautiful hair.

“Fuck, my name sounds good when you whine like that” he sucks on your clit and you almost sit down from the pleasure.

“Condom” you don’t wanna wait anymore and Adam has come prepared for it. He takes off his shirt and you observe his wide pecks, his define shoulder blades, his beauty marks. He’s gorgeous. Before taking his jeans off too, he takes a condom out of a pocket.

He grabs your tighs and spreads your legs more, without any warning he thrusts inside of you and your mouth goes wide open at the sudden stretch. Adam thinks you must be good to go because he lets his weight fall on top of you and crashes his hips against you.

“You’re fucking tight” he growls and you feel how the tip of his cock is brushing against your cervix.

“Oh God,” you moan and squeeze his butt cheeks, trying to hold on something.

You buck your hips at his encounter and he has his face into a hard scowl. He doesn’t want to tear his gaze away from you, tonight he needs to look you in the eyes to make sure you’re real, that he’s really inside of you, that they’re your hands pushing him deeper in you.

“That’s it, fuck” you pant as each brush of his pubic bone against your clit The rough way you’re fucking makes you feel like an animal in heat.

When the spams of your pussy tights his cock more, he crashes his lips against yours, he chokes you with his tongue and hits your teeth with his. You feel like you’re suffocating, he’s taking all the air out of your lungs, he’s taking the life in you along with your orgasm. You shut your eyes tight and groan against his mouth as you come. After a few more thrusts, he stops moving his hips and lets you breathe again.

“What did she do to you?” you murmur with Adam still inside of you.

“What?”

“There’s must be a girl who hurt you for you to fuck me like you did” you move some trails of hair that fell on his forehead.

“You’re fucking good at reading people” he sadly chuckles. He stands up from the bed and looks for a trashcan to get rid of the used condom.

“You know, I’m not offended or anything, you fuck good and gave me an orgasm, can’t complain” you sit down on the bed and Adam does the same.

“She’s a fucking cunt” Adam blurts out and he feels he’s a faucet with a massive leak. There’s nothing stopping him now from telling his story to the stranger who he has just fucked.

* * *

“You’re in a toxic relationship” after hearing Adam’s story for two hours you came with the conclusion Hannah and he are just hurting each other. “It’s not love, it’s not passion, it’s not a connection. It’s more like a memory reflex, you keep coming back to her because that’s all you know”.

“But I fight, I fucking fight for her, for us. To make what we have work and some days she’s like oh Adam, you make my whole body feel like a clit” he imitates Hannah pipping voice. “And then, next thing I know, she fucking hates me and can’t be with me because she’s not ready”.

“Toxic relationship”  you repeat. “Although, I can’t argue with the clit thing. You’re really good in bed”.

“And in the shower, the floor, the kitchen, hidden in an alley” Adam grins and cover your thighs with kisses before settling his head back again in your lap.

“You need to stop it before it kills you” you comb his hair and he purrs like a spoiled cat. “You need to stop it before you wake up and you realize you’re fifty years old with no girlfriend, no life, no love, all because of her” you see the dawn through your window.

“But I think I love her”

“If you can’t say you love her without saying I think or need to convince yourself, then you don’t love her” you make Adam get up from bed with you. You bent down to collect his clothes and give it to him. “It’s a new day. Use it to make some changes”.

“I wanna stay here with you” Adam gives you the most adorable puppy eyes you’ve ever seen. The man knows how to play his cards.

“One night hiding here is good and enough. Go and fix your life” you shake from his spell.

He groans and reluctantly begins to dress. There’s a pout on his lips and he stomps his feet as he walks to the door.

“Adam, wait” you call him. You better give him a good last kiss so he can remember you and don’t coward when he’s with Hannah. Adam turns to look at you and you grab his face down to you. You kiss him fiercely and he responds to your touch. Soon your bodies are intertwined in a hug and you’re trying to memorize his taste.

“You decide who you love and loves you back. Do the right thing even if it’s hard, I don’t wanna find you again sitting alone in a bar” you give him one last advice.

“(Y/N)” he whispers your name and you want to keep him safe here, in your apartment for life. But it’s not possible. “Last night, when you took that drink away from me… You saved my life” he deposits a short kiss on your lips and leaves.

* * *

_3 months later_

“Coming!” you wrap yourself in a towel and step out of the bathroom. You go the door and open it to find a man who you thought you’d never see again.

“Adam” you gasp and grasp your towel.

“I was gonna ask if you were busy but I can see you’re not” he smirks and tries to touch your towel.

“What are you doing here?” you exclaim pleasantly surprised.”Come in” you drag him by the arm inside your apartment.

“I did it, (Y/N). I fucking did it” he laughs and feels how a big fresh gulp of air renews his body.

“You… you actually did it?” you ask with caution. You know how hard it’s to get out of a toxic relationship.

“I told her I was done. I didn’t yell or destroy anything, I just told her I was done for good and left” he gesticulates with his hands to make a point.

“Adam! That’s great! I mean, I know it must been hard, I’m proud of you” you step closer to him and hug him. You stand on your tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “I’m so proud of you, you did it”.

“That night, when I told you you saved my life, I meant it. I needed a fucking TED talk from you” Adam and you break apart from the hug and you fiddle with your towel.

“It was nothing”

“Will you have dinner with me?”

“You ask for a date before fucking the girl, not after” you laugh. It’s like you’re seeing a new Adam, his face looks younger and he laughs more.

“Maybe I wanna fuck you again” his eyes darken like on that night you shared.

“Oh, baby” you give him a devious smile. “You don’t need to ask me on a date to do that” you let your towel fall and leave your naked body in front of Adam. Not even five seconds pass when you’re already in his arms laughing out loud as he takes you to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
